


Gorgeous Blonde

by theblondecha



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, University, blondehakyeonislife, blondehakyeonislove, camboy!hakyeon, gorgeousblonde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblondecha/pseuds/theblondecha
Summary: Taekwoon need some relief and Wonshik gives him a suggestion but he was ego (but did it eventually)





	Gorgeous Blonde

The weather today is unexceptionally cold- Taekwoon walks his long legs out from the college whilst his hands fist the black padded jacket that was covering his body. Taekwoon scrunched his face as he feel the heavy breeze hit his chubby cheeks soft. It has been three hours since he spend his time at the faculty because of the stupid meeting by the leader of his group, Han Sanghyuk and he had been waiting since 10 am (that was the time they decided to have the meeting) but he had to wait rather stupidly with his fellow other friend, Wonshik for two hours. Taekwoon recalled back on what Wonshik had share with him the website that he found a cute pointed nose camboy, and he rather shamelessly told him he get off oh-very-hard last night.

_Wonshik dragged his chair to close their space from each other, ignoring the annoying look across Taekwoon's face. The latter might look like he won't care but sooner when Wonshik shoved his phone on his face, Taekwoon would eventually darted his eyes on the screen with his straight face. "Taekwoon look- he's cute isn't he?" Wonshik taps Taekwoon's shoulder to get his attention from the friend several times before Taekwoon gave up and give his attention to Wonshik._

_"Where cute?" it was soulless, not to much to Wonshik's disappointment as he know his friend so well- too well actually. As long as he get Taekwoon's attention then its fine. Then, he opened up his gallery and showed off the screenshot of the camboy guy that he managed to fish last night. Yes he's cute, absolutely Wonshik's type but not Taekwoon. The guy had a big nose, soft pale skin and round eyes with thick lips. Wonshik had been smacking his lips just by looking at the photos and Taekwoon doesn't need to see him grow hard because that's gross._

_For him._

_"Anyway Taekwoon, why don't you try to search that website too? Who knows- someone can help you to ge- oww!" Wonshik just received a good hit on his head because of the nonsense._

_"I don't need someone to help, I can help myself very well Wonshik," glaring, Taekwoon turns his attention to his own phone and scroll teh picture of the cute puppies and kittens. Which brought Wonshik to a very stupid conclusion- "...do you have animal fetish?" he heard Taekwoon's sighing upon the clear dumbness of Kim Wonshik._

_"I don't Wonshik, and I-"_

_"Okay, then just get one to help you get off Taek. Trust me, you'll feel amazing," Wonshik's winks are teasing, Taekwoon knows when he heard a text was coming in his phone. Both are very hateful. One; Kim Wonshik sent him the website link. Two; Han Sanghyuk cancelled the fucking meeting._

_Taekwoon grabs the jacket of his and the black backpack from te floor, fuming in anger. He just came here rushing, without getting any breakfast or food, he's sleepy and grumpy and stucked with Wonshik talking about camboy aren't helping him either. Hence, he just stomping his feet out of the room but still managed to hear Wonshik yelled something like 'good luck Taekwoonie'. His voice was laced with annoyingness, Taekwoon ignored him._

And now, here he is waiting for the Grab driver to pick him up and drive him home. Taekwoon does have a car but he just don't bother to drive as it was annoying to look for the empty parking lot. Everyone here seems so rich and most of them drives, so Taekwoon just wanted to be modest so he just left his at home. Finally, he drops his bag at the living room, eyes roams around the  kitchen hungrily like a lion. Starting from he fridge, he takes out the kimchi that his mom gave him and also the rice. He works everything like a magic for him brunch since he IS hungry and he can eat everything that is edible.

As mind is still cursing over Sanghyuk, he mentally noted that he would hit that guy's place and knock him out. He just coudn't care less of how big the otehr guy was but as long as he can have the head of Han Sanghyuk, then he would. Taekwoon settled everything he throws in the frypan~ frypan~ cooking y- okay in the frypan, and finally a decent kimchi fried rice appeared, Taekwoon is grateful.

He sat down at the table, inhaling every grains without thinking about anything else- expect for how quiet his house. Where is that sassy brat of hi- oh Han Sanghyuk. Okay now Taekwoon can relate why Sanghyuk cancelled the meeting. Of course he got Lee Fucking Hongbin on his bed, begging not to leave him and promise to sassed him as long as Sanghyuk keep him company. But, despite of the quietness he feels in his home, Taekwoon recalled back the sites that Wonshik shared with him. 

 

_**www.damn-cute-bois-.co** _

 

Taekwoon takes a deep sigh, as his fingers are contemplating. Should he open the website or not, he got the chance that he need. Nobody was at home, he's alone. He can watch porn in the daylight very openly if he wants, plus he's a grown up adult- So, maybe a click won't hurt.. His mind was fighting, the angel side of him telling him no- but the devil said just go ahead. But for Taekwoon, _fuck angels._

He actively clicked the link that Wonshik sent him just now, trying to observe the website. It seems decent- nothing was bizarre. It just looks like a normal website, Taekwoon learnt that he can joined as Guest, so he doesn't need to login or stuff. Lips thinning, eyes are sharper than anything, piercing into his phone like a certain detective. Taekwoon silently mumble to himself if there's anyone online or not- but his eyes glued to the list of online camboy. Gulping hard, Taekwoon somehow regretting that he drag himself to this but his hands and eyes tells differently.

It was all because of his index finger that he currently blamed for clicking on this one camboy with ID 06N03 to call.... "Oh shit-" the curses were out under his breathe, Taekwoon look at the gorgeous blonde, tanned skin glowing on the screen, flawless and medium thick lowerlips. What Taekwoon couldn't take a look properly is the two pair of diamond as he was wearing a cover.  Taekwoon feels the blood run to his south- jeans are getting tight because of the picture.

It takes a few seconds for the 06N30 guy to picked up his call, Taekwoon is hella nervous when the beeping sound finally cut off and the screen was black but he could listen a soft honey-like voice mumbles as if he's looking for something behind. Taekwoon tries to gather himself, yet his throat feels like stucked with a stone. He couldn't utter even a word, until the screen becomes lights and reveals a very _very_ unusally breathtaking and gorgeous looking boy, skin tanned and glow as ever. He had the same mask on his eyes, it was black, hard and lacy as if it was the one in the masquarade party.

Taekwoon swear he can see the cheeks moves upwards when the blonde creep a smile with his shiny and neat white teeth. Taekwoon know he was strucked- "Hello, I'm N from DCB. How can I help you sir?" The boy speaks up first, Taekwoon eventually stunned over his soft voice. Its higher than Taekwoon, but still soft. The man frown and yells a bit- Taekwoon finally knows he's loud as he finally awake from his daydream. Taekwoon finally have the conscience to hide his face because Wonshik might know and make fun of him later. 

"Y'know there's no point of hiding when I already know you, sir. And I noticed you're a Guest, you must be new here right? Don't worry, I know what  I can do. May i have your name, Ice Prince?" N keeps his innocent smile on, coaxing Taekwoon to come out of his invisible locker.

"Le-Leo...." he mumbles something incoherent under his breath.

Again, Hakyeon frown when he barely can hear anything from Taekwoon but he can see his lips moving. "Sorry? Le- what?"

"Leo... Leo," and he can see Hakyeon back to his smiles.

N pull his chair more forward as he fixed the sleeves of his white dress shirt, smiles not leaving the jolted lips. "Alright Leo. What can I do for you?" 

"What.... can you do for me?" as he noticed Taekwoon was a guest- again, Hakyeon chuckles and apologies. "I can do anything for you- what you want, your fantasy- you can give me command, how you wanna touch me, suck me off, or even _fuck me_ ," Hakyeon saw his red face. "...or you're the type who get fuc-" Hakyeon glances at the pale skin male, he had a pink tint on his face but immediately changed when he heard the other male yelled from the screen.

"NO I dont!" Taekwoon quickly cut him off when N almost assumed that he was a bottom. Hell! Taekwoon also got laid- sometimes when he and Wonshik hit the club but that was far like two months ago. And HE. NEVER. BOTTOM. 

"Alright then. Do you wanna go with the deal or not? You got free as the first user, but later you have to PAY. And I'm not wasting my time here, Leo-ssi," N sit back, fixing his blonde hair and unbutton two upper buttons of his short as he felt suffocated with his choice of dress today. Taekwoon noticed, N got the standards and also the attitude even when he smiles at first. Taekwoon puff his cheeks and brush his black hair before grab the nearing cup to stand his phone.

"N... is it?" Taekwoon calls, catching the camboy's attention on the screen. "Get on your bed. Now," he ushers the male, to sit on the bed behind him and N obeys. It is the first time when N stands up from his seat, he actually wore a pair of thigh high with garters, not to mention the lace at the upper hem of the stokings, perfectly complimented the long tanned thighs. His white dress shirt covered his bottoms, but Taekwoon could see those assets that was hid under those shirt and he's sure wanted to see more than that. Now Taekwoon knows why he has the attitude- because he got assets.

Guess, he should treat Wonshik out for a lunch later someday. Taekwoon fakes his cough before taking his phone from the table, leaving all the dishes thinking he will wash them later and dashed to the bedroom of him. It was inconvinient for him to had a video call with a camboy in the living room at the dining table- he might throw up if it happened to have something unwanted there. The door shut with a click and lights up as Taekwoon flicked on the switch. He decided to lean against the headboard of his bed. "So, Leo. Mind telling me what do YOU want now? I see you moved to a more comfortable place," N gives a knowing smile.

So does Taekwoon. When he saw Hakyeon gathers the white pillows around him, he know what he wants. Which related to what Wonshik had suggested him earlier. "I don't know, I'm new here. You might know what your viewers want instead," Taekwoon jolts his shoulder, confidence started to creep when he feels like this gonna be one time thing. Plus- no in the hell, he would invest his money in things like 'this'. So, better get its worth when the price is still zero won for him. 

"Wow, I thought you were some noob boys who was trying to get some released," N snickers, he placed a small tripod on the bed so he doesn't have t hold the camera with his hands. "And I thought you gonna stop talking," fired Taekwoon.

Seeing how impatience Taekwoon is, Hakyeon released a chuckle and get his iPad on with some music. "Well, someone's impatient. You're lucky that you're hot, Leo," the latter shoot him a glare but immediately change into a piercing stare when Hakyeo lifts his white dress shirt a bit, revealing the garters that he had been wearing, showing off the hot plump ass that he owns. Taekwoon could feel the air in his room is getting hotter, pants are getting tighter than before. As the music started to echo, Hakyeon unbuttons another two of his lower buttons, soft glowing golden skin peeking out. 

The expression that Hakyeon has is no longer the soft smile, but his gaze is sharp, lips curl into a cunnig smile. He shoots his eyes very deeply, making sure Taekwoon is watching every moves of him. Biting his lips, Hakyeon moves his hands starting from his torso, to his lower thigh completely proud of his long lean legs, and his thigh high stockings. The viewers breathe hitch when Hakeyon moves his hands to his lower part, caressing the inner thigh of his own, as if he's teasing Taekwoon- he completely did when he gives the viewer a wink. That's not too long when Hakyeon started to speak. 

"Hey Leo, I know you're not the type of watching only. You're lips are itchy to command. C'mon, have your way, _sir_ ," Hakyeon pinch his own nipple, feeling himself and he sticks out his tongue with a doe sultry eyes. 

"You know what N, you-" he takes a deep breathe, changing his tone from a soft until Hakyeon can;t hear, to a deep dominant tone laced in his voice. "I want to grab the golden locks of yours, until you flinched of me. I won't be open your shirt one by one slowly, but I gonna rip those  buttons off. You won't gonna have time to beg for my mercy," he starts to dirty talk with the gorgeous blonde on the screen. He can see the man called N is already unbutton the whole thing, showing off his soft and clean without any flaw chest, Taekwoon manage to catch the glimpse of his nipples. They were small, and shiny. The hardness in his pants couldn't be tolerate anymore, he slowly unbutton his jeans, watching Hakyeon carress his torso.

"I would slowly scrap my teeth on your neck, sucking on them leaving marks all over your body. You will writhed under my touch. Telling me how sensitive you are there,"

Hakyeon shudders upon the thoughts, touching the neck and one of his free hand moves to his crotch directly without knowing. "I dont tell you can touch yourself, kid," Taekwoon's word stops his from doing so. "Take your shirts off fully, let me see your gorgeous body," Hakyeon did as he told, eyes burning with fire and confidence. It wasn't a lie when Taekwoon's mouth drool over those small body. Hakyeon is so smooth as if he always shower with milk everyday, Taekwoon's urge to touch is so high. His hands is stroking himself slowly. Hakyeon again gives him a teasing wink, before bringing his own fingers into his mouth, placing a few kitten licks on them until he sucks them one by one.

His eyes are droopy when he starts with the index finger, Hakyeon sucks and licks the first finger as if he's feeling something that is longer and thicker than his finger. He enters the second finger, followed up with a soft ' _ahh_ '. It was exactly with what Hakyeon has in his mind- sucking the man with the jet black hair until him gets off with cums on his face. He bobs his head, completely immersed in his suckings and making soft sounds. Taekwoon knows, his grip on his cock getting tighter, the movement becomes faster, imagining Hakyeon's face down to his dick and fingers completely scrap on his milky long thigh. 

Hakyeon starts to grind on his bedsheet, but seems like it isn't enough- Taekwoon noticed the blonde's suffer and decided to be a bit generous. "Hump the pillow. Imagine that its my dick. And you take me in slowly," he grabs the nearest pillow and grinds on it painfully slow. " _Ahh Leo_ ," the friction of the underwear is like a barrier for him, Hakyeon use his free hand, lowering them to his thigh. 

"Good boy. Now, go harder. I'm _inside_ you baby. Thick, big an _hard._ Imagin _\- ah,_ imagine that I put my dick inside you. Fucking you hard and raw. You need to adjust to my size, crook your finger baby- _ahh_ , like that. Good boy," Hakyeon is moaning mess, almost near to cry already as it turns him on so much when Taekwoon's sweet and slow voice becomes so demanding until he sends shiver to his spine. Hakyeon began to follow every instruction by the catlike male. Hakyeon feel himself bad for wearing the mask, but its a part of it. He can't simply show his face to the viewers, so it was only his mouth appeared- hanging low for breathing. 

"Le- _Leo_ ," he moaned, and Taekwoon didn't miss to tighten the grip on his dick, stroking them faster as if Hakyeon was the one riding on his dick- faster and vulnerable. The golden caramel skin of Hakyeon now covered with sweats. _Fuck, he's beautiful._ Taekwoon cursed in his mind, as his face becomes redder thinking about touching Hakyeon with his hand. Hakyeon glows under the dim lights, he's vulnerable looking as the blonde fringe sways up and down, following the rhythm of his grinds. Taekwoon didn't realizes the jacks becomes faster, running wild as wild as his imaginations.

"Hol- you're so _tight_ , so perfect around my cock. _Fuck_ -"

Hakyeon's moan becomes louder, and louder and whinier than before, Taekwoon could listen to the voice every night- he swears the man on the screen with blonde hair makes him feel like _this_. The blonde knows, how close he is at the moment, so everytime when he hits the prostate himself- Hakyeon can't help but to release those sultry voice, the pleasure that gives him the power to let the voice out. "I- I'm close," Hakyeon announced, fastening his pace on the pillow, until Taekwoon said the same thing.

"Shit- _N_. You feel so good- _ahh_ -"

"Le- _ahh_ -"

Hakyeon was the first one to release the white liquid, trails down from his tanned thigh- he heaves his breathe heavily. It was tense, both of them keep the air silent, everywhere around them smells like sex, Taekwoon can see across the video, Hakyeon's blonde hair messed up badly as he lay down on the pillow. The man looks hot, his red lips left hanging catching for air- Taekwoon wanted to taste and kiss him after that but it happened to be a camboy who did that for a payment. He sighed after he finally regained his mental state.

"N... would you tell me what's your name?" Taekwoon softly called the blonde camboy, resulting Hakyeon to slip a soft chuckle from his mouth. This wasn't the first time to happened to him. Aside from Taekwoon, he already receievd numbers of boys who wanted to know his name or wanting him to take off his mask, but Hakyeon doesn't do as what they wanted. It was stated in the terms and regulations the camboys can't revealed their face nor names- so, Hakyeon only shakes his head off.

"Its rules, I can't reveal myself Leo," Leo nods, understand of the situation.

" _T_ _aekwoon_..." he said and Hakyeon frowns. "My name, its Jung Taekwoon," 

"So?" Hakyeon again laugh while looking for his white dress shirt on the bed, he saw the look on Taekwoon's face behind his jet black hair. The man got pink tint shades on his cheeks which Hakyeon find him cute. "Okay, Taekwoon. I'm Cha.... N," Taekwoon's breathe hitched when Hakyeon mentioned his surname, but back to his disappointed self when Hakyeon still stand to his principle not to give him name. 

"Okay, Cha N. It was a nice service," he tried to be cool, and shoo away the thoughts that Cha N is the prettiest boy he ever seen. Back to what Wonshik had told him- he met the cutest boy alive in this website but for Taekwoon, Hakyeon is gorgeous. His skin is glowing, flawless and he's literally perfect. Or maybe Taekwoon feel its just a one time thing, he might forget the boy later after few days. Sighing, he heard N called him for a few times from the screen.

"Don't forget to leave likes or rates if you'd like. Umm, thankyou. Have a nice day, _Taekwoon_ ," of course, Taekwoon managed to catch the wink of N before his screen went to black, before they change back to the website before Taekwoon accidentally pressed Hakyeon's username. He pressed the rate button to five stars because N is gorgeous. Everything was perfect- he got a perfect get off, the boy was beautiful, Taekwoon almost thought he was in heaven because of the high pleasure and Cha N. Looking at himself, Taekwoon back to sigh and brush his neck length hair and wear his boxer back before decided to clean up and sleep.

 


End file.
